


I'll Say It When It's Too Late

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, I don't know why I do this to myself, M/M, like this isn't even nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt did everything to protect people. The people in his city, and even more than that the people he cared about. He nearly beat a Russian, whom he needed alive, to death for hurting Claire, and he would do that for anyone he care about. </p>
<p>For Foggy, though, he would do even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Say It When It's Too Late

Fighting. That was what Matt Murdock did best, right? One could argue maybe he was even more skilled at getting up after hitting the ground. After all, that was what the Murdock men did best. Fighting was therapeutic to him. A sort of release that nothing else could give him. Maybe that made him a bad person, since he had a sort of need to hit people to try and make things right, but what's a person if not a mixed bag of a little good and a little bad?

 

Matt did everything to protect people. The people in his city, and even more than that the people he cared about. He nearly beat a Russian, whom he needed alive, to death for hurting Claire, and he would do that for anyone he care about.

 

For Foggy, though, he would do even more.

 

He did everything he could to protect Foggy. He wanted to keep the man that he had been in love with for years now safe, keeping him from the danger he faced on a nightly basis. Foggy was too pure for those things.

 

Matt knew that Foggy was attracted to him. How could he not know? It was all in his heartbeat, but he was sure that was all. Matt loved Foggy, but he knew Foggy didn't love him. How could he? Matt was all too aware of his faults, and Foggy was a good enough friend to look past them most of the time. Still, looking past many faults and loving someone was different. Especially after everything that happened between Matt, Foggy, and who is now known as Daredevil, Matt was sure his love for Foggy wasn't something he could expect to be returned.

 

Foggy was his best friend. He was his best friend who would wait up nights for him when he knew there was some big fight to go to and patch him up in his apartment when it was too little to make Claire travel far for. At first, it was awkward to have Foggy there. Matt didn't know what to say as Foggy dressed his wounds, and Foggy didn't know exactly how to handle the sight of so much blood coming out of his friend. His heartbeat would go erratic and there were a few times Matt was sure Foggy was going to absolutely loose his dinner, but he always powered through. They eventually found their rhythm.

 

Now Foggy's hands didn't shake. The smile on his face didn't slip even when his forehead wrinkled with worry from the stories Matt told, and Matt figured out which parts of his sorties to leave in and which parts to leave out. Foggy knew he was leaving things out, Matt was sure, but he didn't seem to mind. Both of them knew when jokes were appropriate and when tears were, when Foggy should go sleep in his own apartment or sleep on Matt's couch, whether they wanted beer or vodka... They found their rhythm.

 

This night was a laughing night. Foggy's sparkling smile lit up Matt's fiery world and they joked about how Matt looked like he was covered in ketchup from a low budget film that wouldn't make it past two and half stars.

 

"I would give a stellar performance, though," Matt argued after Foggy's disapproving rating of their hypothetical movie.

 

"Only because I would be your loveable co-star, keeping you in character while simultaneously being the funniest person on the gag-reel," Foggy said as he stitched a wound on Matt's back, a skill Matt felt a little guilty that Foggy had to develop.

 

"We'd both be on the gag reel too much," Matt said with a little chuckle.

 

"Hey, that'd be your fault. I'd look at you and just break out laughing because I could never take you seriously as anyone but Matt Murdock," Foggy said with a bark of a laugh, but Matt's face had fallen to a frown.

 

"Be quiet," Matt said.

 

"No, I'm serious, buddy. I would never be able to-"

 

"Someone's here," Matt cut Foggy off with, pulling away from Foggy before the stitching was done. He stood up and listened. One... Four... Twelve... Twenty-one heartbeats. "There are Twenty one of them here. Five snipers-"

 

"Snipers?" Foggy asked on a nervous whisper.

 

"-setting up across the way, ten coming into the building with automatics, five blocking the exits, and one in a van across the street," Matt said, half to himself and half to a now terrified Foggy. "It's Vanessa."

 

"How did she find you?" Foggy asked, still on a whisper as Matt pulled on his shirt and his mask.

 

"Vanessa wants revenge for Fisk. She's going to lengths to try and get it," Matt said before grabbing Foggy's arm. "I need you to go into the apartment across the hall. They're just here for me, and the snipers haven't looked in here yet. My neighbour is on vacation."

 

"Twenty guys and one bad-ass revenge-seeking woman? I can't leave you with that, Matt!"

 

"I'm not asking, Foggy."

 

"Well, I'm not going!"

 

_They're on the first stairwell._

 

"I can't leave you!"

 

_Now setting up scopes._ "Foggy, you need to leave," Matt said, there was desperation in his voice and he was pushing Foggy towards the door. "Now."

 

His best friend and partner at law was at the door now, panic in his eyes and the smile completely gone. "But... You're already hurt." Foggy's voice was broken, worried, and scared. His heart was going way too fast, but Matt could tell from his body language that he wasn't afraid for himself. Foggy knew who these people were here for too.

 

They were at his neighbour's door now, Matt getting the key from above the frame where his neighbour kept it.

 

"I've had worse," he said, opening the lock.

 

"Matt-"

 

"Just stay safe," he said as he practically shoved his friend into the apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

The fight was a handful. It was all Matt could do to keep them all at bay and not do further damage his half stitched wound along with all of the others. Still, he eventually got rid of the fifteen on his building before going to the roof to take out the others on the rooftop across the street. He frowned a little as he heard the last body hit the gravel roof. There were five snipers before. He only took down four.

 

_Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump._

 

A steady heart, escalated by the tiniest shot of adrenaline from a finger on the trigger coming from the opposite direction. His frown grew deeper. His apartment didn't face that way, and if Vanessa was so smart to find where he lived then why was she so stupid as to position a sniper at his neighbour's wi-

 

His face went ghostly pale, and Matt Murdock heard and felt everything in slow motion, a scream of pure agony coming from his lungs as the heartbeat in his ears spiked.

 

There's more adrenaline in taking a life then just temping it.

 

The red light on Foggy's chest was replaced with a bullet, ripping through his button down shirt with only a little more ease than it had ripping through skin and lodging into his chest. The force knocked him on the ground, shaking, dying fingers going to his chest as another window in the apartment shattered with another intrusion. This time a man in a mask instead of a bullet.

 

"Foggy," he breathed in an absolute panic as he knelt by his best friend. He reached out and ripped the shirt open, looking at the wound. His lip trembled.

 

"There's... Nothing you can do... Is there?" Foggy's broken, tense voice came out.

 

"Of course there is. I just need to put pressure on it and call Claire and 911 and you'll be better in no time," Matt said, but his lip was trembling and his eyes crying under the mask as he dialled.

 

"You're lying," Foggy said. He smiled a little. "I can't... Hear your heart, but I can't tell." Matt let out a sob.

 

There was nothing he could do but sit by and watch his world on fire loose it's spark. He pulled off his mask and faced Foggy, his eyes shut and letting out tears.

 

"I love you, Matt," a small voice came from the hard wood floor. "R-really l-love you."

 

Another sob. Matt did something he hadn't done more than once, and that was feel Foggy's face to try to see him. It was less awkward this time, more desperate. The gesture was intimate, pure, real. He only felt his cheek and his soft hair, the dying heartbeat louder in his ears than he knew it was in reality. He leaned forward, his lips just over Foggy's and a tear falling from his eyes onto Foggy's pale cheek.

 

"I love you, Foggy," he said back, and he heard Foggy's heart beat a little stronger and a little faster for a moment. Matt pressed his lips too him, kissing him gently until he heart the last beat.

 

Matt pulled away and collapsed on the ground in a heap of tears. His sobs were ugly, and his heart a little worse for wear too.

 

He heard the clack of heals on the stairs. He heard the strong heartbeat, a woman's, and one he had heard before. He picked himself up and put on his mask, his own heart strong and ready to face her. She walked in the room with a little smile, a large ring on her left hand.

 

"Now you know what it feels like to have someone you care about taken away from you," she said.

 

"I didn't kill Fisk," he spat. "You... You killed him."

 

"But you took Fisk away from me. Thought I'd return the favour."

 

Matt set his jaw, his arms tensing. The sniper was on him now, so he'd have to move fast, but he knew he could make it. He had to make it.

 

"I didn't kill Fisk," he repeated, "but I promise, I am going to kill you."

 

Because for Foggy Nelson, Matt Murdock would let his soul turn to ash.

 


End file.
